issufandomcom-20200213-history
EFEC
History The first historical account of EFEC appears in a book untitled book dating to the 4th century. The book is quite detailed in its account of the geography, climate, peoples, and culture of these times, and one of the only surviving historical account of any events prior to the 19th century, as many other historical documents were burned during a major fire in the capital city, Sigindunum. This book is kept hidden away in a secure installation, however, the contents of the book have been made available to the citizens of EFEC on a government owned website for the purposes that they may learn about EFEC's history on their own. EFEC was not a major player in any world events up until the year 2006, where a communist dictatorship quietly seized power through various laws that they passed themselves, due to the majority government they made up. In mid-2010, the communist dictatorship voluntarilty gave up power and decided to hold free elections, which were monitored by the World Assembly. Modern Overview Today, EFEC is a pillar of cultural, economic, and military strength. The citizens of EFEC are fiercly anti-capitalist and nationalistic as well. EFEC voluntarily joined the region of the ISSU, coming from the region CSSR. Even though the government has been spending outrageous amounts of money, industry in EFEC is one of the worst in ISSU due to constant new anti-capitalist legislation that restricts every aspect of industry. Citzens do not have an income, but instead are paid for their service to the state in the form of food, clothing, etc, and in the form of luxuries if they provide consistent outstanding service. Conscription in the military is compulsory, starting at the age of 12 where children must join a youth group of the state. Citizens must serve a compulsory 5 years in the military between the ages of 18 and 38, at whatever age the individual may choose. Once completing military service, the individual may be called to service at any time. No one is exempt from military service. In EFEC, all industries are nationalised. National Flag The National Flag has been changed much over course of EFEC's history. The current flag of EFEC is very symbolic of the culture and history of the people living there. The black represents a combination of left wing and right wing ideology. The cross represents the major religion in in EFEC: Eastern Orthodoxy The two-headed eagle represents the major ethnicity of the people of EFEC: Slavs Geography and Climate Geography EFEC is a largely forested nation, with a large mountain range in the north provinces. The main forest in EFEC is protected by law from any industry expanding into it, so it will continue to be undisturbed as it has for milennia. A few historical cities have been given permission to continue to build and expand in the forest. Others were given an exemption from law so that all of EFEC's cities were not crowded in the southern provinces. Small towns require state approval to be built in the forest. EFEC is surrounded by ocean's on all sides except for the east, where EFEC shares a border with one country, the Grand Soviet Union. EFEC's southernmost territory also shares a border with the Federation of the Holy Germanic Imperium. Climate EFEC's northern provinces have an arctic climate, with regular snowfall. Temperatures do not exceed -30 degrees Celsius, so homes in small villages must be insulated well, and structures in larger cities must be built with the strongest material available in order to withstand the cold. EFEC's central provinces have a sub-arctic/temperate climate, depending on how far close to the north/south an individual is. Temperatures in this region vary from -30 degrees Celsius to 25 degrees Celsius depending on what season it is as well as how far north/south the temperature is being measured. EFEC's southern provinces have a temperate climate, and are generally humid. Temperatures in the south can reach 30 degrees Celsius. This generally nice climate draws many tourists to EFEC's beaches. State and Government EFEC's Constitution This document outlines how the countries must be run, as well as inalienable rights given to the citizens of EFEC. The Constitution also establishes how governing assemblies, committees, and council apparatus' of the state should be set up and run, so that EFEC may function. The Constitution may be changed by a referendum where 90% of the citizens vote in favor of the change. Not adhering to the laws set out by the Constitution is treason and punishable by excommunication or life imprisonment, depending if the individual is deemed to be a threat to the stability of the state. National Assembly The National Assembly is responsible for passing laws, revising laws, reviewing laws, and removing laws. The Head of the National Assembly is appointed by the leader of the current ruling party. The Head of the National Assembly acts as its official speaker, however, all members of the Assembly can address other members of the Assembly. Members of the National Assembly are elected every five years. Each city and town (with over 1,000 people) hold an election to see who will represent them in the National Assembly. A candidate must have over 75% of the vote to be sent to the National Assembly. Any individual is permitted to run for election in the National Assembly provided thier political party is registered with the state, and their candidacy is announced to the government at least 6 months in advance of an election. There is no limit to how many candidates may run for an election in a particular town or city. Elections take part in multiple stages. In the first stage, anyone votes for whoever they wish. In the second stage, the 50% of the parties who recieve the lowest portion of the votes are elminated, and another election occurs. This goes on until the second time parties are eliminated from the race. If a party gained over 75% of the votes in the first stage, then the second/third stage does not need to happen. If, even after the third stage, a party and their candidate does not recieve over 75% of the vote, the city/town is represented by a candidate that did recieve over 75% of the vote in an adjacent district. A 70% majority is required when passing legislation in the National Assembly. Each member has 1 vote per 1,000 peope living in their district. For example, a small village may have 1,567 people. Their representative in the National Assembly will be able to cast 1.567 votes when voting on legislature. A larger metropolis might have 10,520,194 people, and will thus be able to cast 10,520.194 votes when voting on legislature. This gives important areas of EFEC where many people live more say in the laws that govern them. There is not a fixed amount of seats in the National Assembly. The number of seats is adjusted every five years based on the change in the number of towns over 1,000 people. Major Political Parties Religion